1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input and output device, method and recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an image input device, an input control device, an image output management device, an image output system, a display control device, an image management device, a management device, a program, a recording medium, an operation screen display controlling method, a job managing method, and an event notifying method. In particular, the present invention relates to an image output system provided with a plurality of printers, a scanner which reads an original, and a printer server which are all connected to a network, and relates to an image output management device which is applicable to the image output system, an image input device which is applicable to the image output system, an input control device which is applicable to the image output system, a display control device which is applicable to the image output system, an image input device which is applicable to the image output system, an image management device which is applicable to the image output system, a management device which is applicable to the image output system, a program which is applicable to the image output system, a recording medium on which the program is recorded, an operation screen display controlling method which is applicable to the image output system, a job managing method which is applicable to the image output system, and an event notifying method which is applicable to the image output system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional copier, an image of an original set on an original stand is read by a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and a latent image is recorded on a photosensitive drum by using a semiconductor laser. By using an electrophotographic process, the latent image on the photosensitive drum is developed, and is transferred onto a sheet, and an image is thereby outputted. The copier is provided with, as a user interface, a compact display panel which is formed by a touch panel being superposed on a display panel formed from a liquid crystal display board. Thus, there are limits to the amount of information which can be displayed at the same time on the display panel, and the density of the information which can be set.
On the other hand, in the case of forming a network printer by connecting a plurality of printers to a network such that images can be outputted from the respective printers, the network printer is formed from a scanner which is a reading device for reading an original, and a printer server which appropriately processes image data received from the scanner and transmits the processed image data to a designated printer. Usually, one scanner is connected to the network, and the scanner has functions which are similar to the image reading functions of a copier which is used alone. In order to carry out output efficiently, a display panel, which is similar to a display panel which serves as a user interface and is provided at a copier, is provided at the scanner. From this display panel, the printer to output the image is designated, and the output format can be designated. However, with display panels provided at current scanners, there are limits on the amount of information which can be displayed at the same time and on the density of information which can be set. Even if a display panel for a copier which is used alone is applied as is to a scanner, such a structure is not efficient in a case in which a network printer is formed.
Generally, various types of printers having different attributes, such as models, functions, manufacturers, network addresses, and the like, are connected to a network. When giving various types of printers, which have different attributes, different output instructions from specific locations, output must be carried out even more efficiently. However, in order to realize such a system, operation screens corresponding to various types of printers must be displayed on the display panel. As the number of types of printers increases, the number of types of operation screens increases. Thus, a problem arises in that it becomes difficult to efficiently operate the operation screens.
Further, in order to enable the operation screen displayed on the display panel to be used in common, connecting the same type of printers to the network has been contemplated. However, even if printers produced by the same manufacturer are connected to the network, in order to handle various types of desired outputs, black-and-white printers, color printers, and printers having different resolutions must be connected, and it is difficult to have the operation screen be able to be used in common.
Moreover, for example, in cases such as when output is carried out at a color printer on the basis of image data which was read by a scanner for outputting at a black-and-white printer, or when output is carried out at a high resolution printer on the basis of image data which was read by a scanner for outputting at a low resolution printer, a good image cannot be obtained. Thus, when designating outputting at plural printers having, as attributes, different functions, such as a black-and-white printer and a color printer, or printers having different resolutions or the like, the image data must be read by the scanner several times in accordance with the functions of the respective printers.
In such a print system, a set-up has been contemplated in which a display panel, which is similar to a display panel which serves as a user interface and is provided at a copier which is used alone, is provided at a scanner. Various types of operation screens are displayed at the display panel, and the output destination of the image is designated from the image data input side. The output destination is designated from the image data input side, and the image data is transmitted to the server, and this information is registered as a job in the server. At the server, in accordance with the registered job, one or plural output destination devices are selected. The selected devices are operated on the basis of the image data, and images are outputted.
Thus, at the server, data for an operation screen, at which information designating the output destination device, information relating to the printing format of the image, and the like are inputted, is generated and is transmitted to the scanner. By displaying the operation screen on the display panel or the like provided at the scanner, input of various types of instructions from the user (information designating the output destination, information relating to the printing format, and the like) are received.
However, generally, the data for the operation screen includes picture image having a large data amount, such as icons or the like, and time is required to transmit the data from the server. Thus, a problem arises in that, at the scanner, a long time is required to display the operation screen which is the user interface.
Further, if the server is down, data for the operation screen cannot be received from the server. Thus, there is a problem in that the operation screen cannot be displayed on the display panel of the scanner, and the scanner cannot be operated. In particular, when the server is down, not only is use of the scanner not possible even if there are no abnormalities at the scanner, but also, it cannot be learned whether the cause of the inability to use the scanner lies with the scanner or the server.
Further, in such a system, the file format of the image read at the scanner or the like is usually a fixed format which is determined in advance, and generally, the format is designated at the time of downloading at the image receiving side.
Moreover, in such a system, a structure is possible in which the image read at the scanner is held in the printer server, and later, the held image can be designated and reprinted.
However, for example, if a scanner image read for a color printer is, at the time of reprinting, printed at a black-and-white printer, the image quality deteriorates due to the conversion from a multivalue image to a binary image. Further, for example, in a case in which the same scan image is reprinted at plural printers having different writing techniques, the image quality differs. Moreover, when image data read for a black-and-white printer is enlarged or reduced at the time of reprinting, moire or the like may occur and the image may be disturbed.
In addition, in such a system, even in cases in which an operation screen is used in common and various types of printers can be operated from a single scanner, it is preferable to be able to operate each printer independently, and to be able to use the respective printers efficiently.
Also, in such a print system, the output destination and the output format of the image are designated and the image data is transmitted from the scanner to the server. This information is registered in the server as a job. At the server, the registered job is transmitted to the one or plural printers which are designated as output destinations. The printer is operated on the basis of the image data and the output format, and is made to output the image. Further, it is possible to provide a function such that a job of image data, for which output is completed, can be stored as a job for re-output, and an image based on this image data can be re-outputted.
At this time, if it is set to erase a job after output of the image has been completed, a problem arises in that even in a case of a job for which output of the image is unnecessary if the image is not outputted by a predetermined time, the image is outputted after the predetermined time has passed because the job remains registered if the image is not outputted. In order to prevent output of the mage by unnecessary job, the operator must search for the unnecessary job from among the registered jobs and erase the unnecessary job. Not only is effort required, but also, there is the possibility that the operator may mistakenly delete a necessary job.
Further, when a re-output function is provided, because memory resources are limited, jobs for re-output, which have become old and are no longer needed, must be erased from the memory. However, the needed time period differs for each job. Thus, the operator must search for an unnecessary job from among the jobs stored for re-output, and erase the unnecessary job. Not only is effort required, but also, there is the possibility that the operator may mistakenly delete a necessary job for re-output.
Further, in the print system, if, in the above-described series of operations, some type of event occurs (e.g., ajob is completed at the printer, or an error arises, or the like), at the print system, a message is displayed on the display panel of the scanner so as to notify the operator of this fact.
However, after the operator has completed the work of inputting information or the like at the scanner, the operator usually moves away from the location of the scanner before completion of output of the image and after a predetermined period of time has passed from the input work at the scanner. For example, the operator may return to his or her seat, or walk to the printer which is the output destination in order to pick up the outputted image, or the like. A problem arises in that the operator cannot be notified of the occurrence of an event.